Stories: The Super Powered Expansion
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot The Locked Room Gang has already faced a pretty decent amount of superpowered villains thoughout their career as superheroes. However, things are going up to the next level when they suddenly receive the news of a world wide superpowered invasion. Even though the man behind the plot seems pretty obvious, the gang is surprised to find out who's the real mind behind this attack. With a new set of superpowered minions trying to take over the world, and a new face behind the plans, the Locked Room Gang is sure in for a challenge! Will they be able to stop this wold wide invasion? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Ace * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Splash * Bark * Breeze * Tempo * Miss Bloomina * Dr. Zack * Molly * Polly * Dr. Sanders (NEW) * Sunray (NEW) * Shade (NEW) * Saveur Le Grand (NEW) * El Taquero (NEW) * Winter (NEW) * Waves (NEW) * Allison (NEW) * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Grass Knuckles * Repeater * Chomper * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones Story It's a warm afternoon in Echo Creek. Everyone is doing their own activities, enjoying what semes to be a peaceful afternoon. Red Fork and Blue Ocean are playing videogames in their house. * Blue Ocean: No way! I got dead again! This game stinks! * Red Fork: Hey, don't blame the game. Instead why don't you try to improve your skills? * Blue Ocean: But there's too many bullets! It's impossible to dodge! * Red Fork: *''wins the level* You were saying? * Blue Ocean: That's just luck! * Red Fork: Yeah... so it's luck that I S-ranked this level again? * Blue Ocean: Fine... * Red Fork: Don't get mad. You'll get better, sooner or later. * Blue Ocean: Ok. Let's continue. ''Meanwhile, Blast and Tommy are playing checkers at Blast's house. * Blast: *''moves one of his pieces and captures one of Tommy's pieces* Ha! How do you like that? * Tommy: Wow... good move! * Blast: Well, it's your turn. * Tommy: Ok. *''moves one of his pieces, managing to capture all the pieces Blast has left on the board* ''I guess I win. * Blast: Again... That makes it 15 - 0. Wanna try best out of 31? * Tommy: Nah, I'm bored. Let's play something else. * Blast: I agree. ''Other members of the gang are enjying their afternoon as well. Starcade, Grass Knuckles, Repeater and Chomper are playing a multiplayer match of Super Smash Bros. 4, only for Starcade to win once again. * Starcade: And...I win again. * Grass Knuckles: No fair, I was close to defeating you! You won again 6 times in a row! * Repeater: How is that possible? How is that possible? * Starcade: Well, first of all, I'm an arcade game expert. Secondly, try harder in the seventh match! * Grass Knuckles: I guess I'll pick Marth this round. I regret fighting for my friends earlier. * Starcade: Alright, I guess I'll pick Sonic like the last round. Gotta go fast, am I right? * Repeater: Yeah yeah. I guess I'll pick Yoshi again, I guess I'll pick Yoshi again. * Chomper: Bowser for me! * Starcade: Good luck for the seventh match, guys. You'll need it. Starcade, Grass Knuckles, Repeater and Chomper play their seventh match. Meanwhile, Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Kyoji, Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel are playing blackjack. * Bonk Choy: Got any threes? * Kyoji: Bonk Choy, we're playing blackjack. This isn't go fish. * Bonk Choy: Oh. * Re-Peat Moss: Alright, I've got a TRICKY twenty. I hope I get a TRICKY blackjack. *to the others* ''Hit me! * Bonk Choy: Okay! ''*punches Re-Peat Moss* * Re-Peat Moss: Ouch! * Bonk Choy: Did I hit you too hard? I'm sorry... * Test Subject Blue: I'm pretty sure that's not what he meant. * Green Shadow: Here you go, Re-Peat Moss. *gives a card* * Re-Peat Moss: Thanks. *takes the card and finds out that he gets an ace* ''Alright, Ace! * Bonk Choy: Really? I don't hear a flute anywhere. * Test Subject Blue: He means that he has received an ace card. * Green Shadow: So, are we good? * Kyoji: Yes. * Pink Angel: Let's reveal our cards! ''Everyone reveals their cards. Pink Angel and Test Subject Blue tie at 19, Kyoji gets 20, Green Shadow gets 22, Bonk Choy gets 30 and Re-Peat Moss gets a whopping 21, with Re-Peat Moss winning the game. * Re-Peat Moss: Twenty-one! I win! * Bonk Choy: But I have thirty! Why didn't I win? * Kyoji: In blackjack, you automatically lose if the total value of your cards is higher than 21. * Bonk Choy: But that doesn't make sense. * Kyoji: Let's play another round. Maybe you'll understand soon. * Bonk Choy: Okay. Green Shadow reshuffles the cards before the six of them start another round of blackjack. Meanwhile, the gemstones are watching Titanic on television, much to the chagrin of Red Ruby. * Toby Topaz: Aww... * Amelia Amethyst: Now that's lovely! * Sean Sapphire: This reminds me of the time when Starcade and Kyoji kissed each other. That's so nice! * Emma Emerald: As lovely as the bouquet of flowers in that movie, I'll say. * Red Ruby: Why are we watching this? * Gary Garnet: It appears that your brain is so small that all you can think about is explosions. * Red Ruby: What? How dare you? * Diana Diamond: You two, please stop fighting. * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, please don't ruin the moment. * Red Ruby: Fine. But the next movie better be good! * Amelia Amethyst: Don't worry, Red. It's ending soon. Suddenly, the gemstones hear an explosion through the television, which displays a giant cruiser ship hitting an iceberg. The gemstones watch as the ship starts sinking. * Red Ruby: Woah, now that's downright "banging"! That's a great plot twist! * Toby Topaz: Nooooo...*starts crying* * Red Ruby: Wait, why is he crying? * Amelia Amethyst: Well, he despises deaths, in both movies and real life. * Red Ruby: At least the movie's getting more interesting by the minute! I can't wait to see what happens once that titanic ship sinks! I do pity Toby though. The gang continues to have fun in their various activities. However, soon they all hear something going on. Punches, fire, electric bolts, powerful winds, and much more. * Red Fork: What the? * Blue Ocean: Did you hear that? * Red Fork: Yup. * Blue Ocean: Should we go see what's going on? * Red Fork: Yup. * Blue Ocean: You're right. It might be a villain. * Red Fork: Yup. * Blue Ocean: Can you stop saying yup? * Red Fork: Yup. * Blue Ocean: Red- * Red Fork: Ok, I'll stop. Let's go. The rest of the gang hears what's going on as well, and they all decide to check out what's going on. * Green Shadow: What is going on outside? * Starcade: Aw man, I was about to get that Smash Ball! * Red Ruby: And the Titanic nearly sank! But I guess the explosions outside are better. * Amelia Amethyst: What is going on anyway? Meanwhile, Akasha, Takeshi and Sasuke who were playing Card-Jitsu hear what is happening. * Takeshi: Another attack? * Sasuke: Seriously? * Akasha: So this is what you Locked Room Gang members go through on your daily basis? I'm still a little new to this. The Locked Room Gang meets outside the park, where all the noise is coming from. * Blue Ocean: Ok, what is going on this time? * Blast: That's what we're here to find out. * Alice: Uh... guys? I think I see what's going on. Alice points at a section of the park that's completely destroyed. The ducks have ran out of the pond, the trees are on fire, some signs have been chopped off, there's wind blowing random objects around, and weird roots are growing from the ground. * Lemon Glass: What happened here? * Kyoji: It wasn't as devastating as the last time when the Ancient Ninjas of the God-Elements attacked Echo Creek, but it is still pretty devastating. * Starcade: This looks like as if Opposite Blast's team worked together with Dr. Zack's replacement villains, but knowing their history, it is very unlikely the two villains would work together to produce something like this. * Green Shadow: This might be the work of a new villain after all. * Diana Diamond: A new villain? * Toby Topaz: Oh my! * Red Ruby: Please, how hard can it be? Suddenly, the gang sees what's going on. Opposite Blast's gang is fighting the replacement villains. Opposite Blast dashes nearby, delivering a powerful punch to Bark, tossing him into the pond. * Bark: *coughs as he reemerges from the pond* ''Oh no you won't! * Opposite Blast: Oh yes I will! ''Opposite Blast charges towards Bark at full speed. However, Splash emerges from the pond, and traps Opposite Blast in a bubble. * Splash: Bye bye, loser! * Blade: Hey! Cut it out! Blade shoots a cutting blade at the bubble, freeing Opposite Blast. * Splash: Hey! No fair! * Blade: Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're going down! * Breeze: That's what you think! Breeze causes a strong windstorm, blowing Blade off his feet. Electra sees this, and flies towards Breeze, who is sitting on a cloud. * Electra: Nice storm, but you forgot the lightning! Electra shoots powerful electric bolts at Breeze, electrocuting her. * Electra: Ha ha! Electra is about to continue attacking Breeze, but suddenly, she is blocked by a wall of trees. * Electra: Hey! * Bark: Wood doesn't conduct electricity, jerk! * Scorch: But it can burn. FIRE! Scorch shoots fire blasts around recklessly, setting the trees on fire. Tempo looks at Scorch with a serious stare. * Tempo: You're mindless. That will be your doom. Time slow! Tempo slows down Scorch, and then proceeds to attack him quickly. Scorch is about to shoot more fire blasts at Tempo, but Splash uses a water blast to put off Scorch's flames. Blade sees this, and immediately begins shooting cutting blades at Splash. Splash hides in the pond again. * Blade: Hey! Come out of there and fight like a man! * Bark: How about this!? Bark causes several roots to grow from the ground around Blade. However, Blade uses his cutting blades to cut the roots before they do anything to him. * Blade: Just cut it out. You're not achieving anything. * Opposite Blast: Ha! Opposite Blast flies into Breeze, and tosses her at Tempo, damaging them both. Electra then runs towards Tempo to attack him, but Bark blocks off Electra's attack yet again. * Bark: *''sticks out his tongue at Electra* Nah-nah nah-nah-nah! You can't beat me! * Blade: I'll cut you down to size! ''Blade tosses more cutting blades at Bark, damaging him severely. While all this happens, the gang realizes that there's no new villain around. Instead, it's two teams of villains fighting each other. '' * Akasha: After the ruse I pulled out on them a few days ago, I'm not sure how to tackle this situation. * Kyoji: Don't worry, Akasha. We'll help you along the way. * Takeshi: What do we do with those villains anyway? * Blast: Why are they fighting anyway? * Boulder: They hate each other, duh! * Red Fork: Still, it's not like they just start fighting randomly. Something must have happened for them to start fighting. * Akasha: It might be due to the fact that I brought Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo to fight Opposite Blast's team with their new shadow powers that time. * Alice: Maybe if we figure out what has gotten into them? * Boulder: Or we could just stop them, period. * Red Ruby: Agreed! * Grass Knuckles: What's the worst that could happen? * Red Ruby: Nothing! * Grass Knuckles: Exactly. We should go defeat them all now! * Red Ruby: I like how you think, Grass Knuckles! * Green Shadow: I'm not so sure myself. On one hand, we can prevent possible deaths by going to stop the fight. On the other hand, we will probably risk ourselves if we step into their fight. * Blue Ocean: So, what would be the best course of action? * Red Fork: Let me give it a try. ''Red Fork uses his magic to paralyze all eight villains in place. * Opposite Blast: What's going on!? * Bark: What!? * Breeze: Hey, why can't I move!? * Blade: Aah! We're trapped! * Red Fork: Hey guys, what is wrong with you? Why are you all fighting? * Opposite Blast: It's their fault! They know what they did! * Tempo: Actually, you and your group of traitors are the ones who started this conflict. * Scorch: Liar, liar, pants on fire! * Breeze: Oh, come on! You know you started this fight! * Electra: What!? You guys were who started this!? The eight villains begin to argue with each other, until Red Fork interrupts their discussion. * Red Fork: Hey! Can any of you tell me how this fight even started!? * Opposite Blast: Sure we can! Uh... * Breeze: You're dumb! I can tell you how it started. Let's see... uh... * Electra: You don't remember anything, airhead! Uh... let's see... * Blade: Honestly, I forgot how this fight started in the first place. * Scorch: What are we fighting for!? * Bark: Uh... no idea. * Red Fork: Ok, so you've been fighting for so long, you don't even remember why you're fighting? * Opposite Blast: Uh... yes. But we've got to win the fight! * Breeze: You wish! We'll win this fight! * Red Fork: Guys, do you even realize how pointless this is? Just look at what you've done to the park! * Opposite Blast: I don't care. * Tempo: Me neither. * Electra: Me neither. * Breeze: Neither do I. * Red Fork: Well, I say it in a way you'll understand. Stop fighting, or we'll make you stop. * Opposite Blast: Oh, really? What makes you think you can stop us! * Red Fork: Do I even need to tell you? *''points at the Locked Room Gang*'' * Opposite Blast: Oh... right. * Akasha: That's right, and for the record, I decided to join the Locked Room Gang from now on. I wouldn't fight if I were any of you fools. * Opposite Blast: Did you just call us... fools!? * Breeze: That's it. I've had enough of her. How about we declare this a tie and we all go after Akasha? * Electra: Deal. * Tempo: Deal. * Scorch: Deal. * Bark: Deal. * Blade: Deal. * Splash: Deal. * Opposite Blast: Deal. * Breeze: Deal. * Electra: Let's go for her! All eight villains try to go towards Akasha, but they can't, since they're still being immobilized by Red Fork's magic. * Red Fork: I won't let you go until you stop it. * Blade: No fair! * Akasha: See? The Locked Room Gang makes a better team than any of you fools. That's right, you heard! Fools, because that's what you are! * Kyoji: *facepalms* ''Akasha...why? * Akasha: Now stop fighting unnecessarily unless you'd like me to use another potion on you. * Blade: No way! * Breeze: You won't trick us into drinking another potion, Akasha! * Splash: Yeah! We're not stupid! * Scorch: Fire! Just burn her already for everything she did to us! * Akasha: You idiot, fire doesn't work on me. * Red Fork: Just stop it already. It's not going to work. * Opposite Blast: Why, you! ''However, as the Locked Room Gang continues to argue with the eight villains, suddenly they all hear more noise in the city. * Starcade: What was that? * Green Shadow: I'm not too sure either. * Akasha: Whatever, let's go investigate. Hopefully that's another villain I can take down. *turns to Opposite Blast's team and the replacement villains* ''Try to attack me again and you'll regret it. * Opposite Blast: Oh yeah? You're lucky the gang is here. Otherwise, we'd make mincemeat out of you. * Breeze: Yeah! * Red Fork: I said stop! ''Red Fork, who is still holding the eight villains in place, uses his magic to toss them away, leaving them knocked out. * Red Fork: Akasha, try to be more careful. I know you're a powerful shadow ninja, but please, provoking the villains like that isn't going to help us. * Akasha: Sorry, I'm still trying to adjust myself to this whole "heroism" thing. * Green Shadow: Let's just go investigate what's happening and forget this ever happened. * Alice: Green Shadow's right. Let's go. The gang leaves the park, and heads towards the city. There, they see crowds of people panicking. * Blue Ocean: What's going on? * Tommy: Hey look! Cool stuff is happening on TV! * Blast: Tommy, this isn't time for... wait, what!? Inside a building there's several TVs, all of them tuned to the news channel. * News Reporter: The world is under attack. A new wave of "superpowered teens" is attacking several areas of the world. Egypt, the United Kingdom, France, Mexico, Alaska and Hawaii are all under attack. We don't know where these new superpowered being came from, but they certainly resemble previous superpowered teens seen in Echo Creek, such as Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade, Scorch, Splash, Bark, Breeze or Tempo. Are these new superpowered teens the work of the same mastermind behind the other superpowered teens? Stay tuned for more information about this worldwide attack that's terrorizing citizens all around the globe. * Red Ruby: Seriously, Tommy, THAT'S what you call cool? * Tommy: Sorry, I didn't really understand what was going on. I just saw a few explosions and thought it was cool. * Red Ruby: Well, I agree that explosions are cool and all, but I'm not liking the news. * Gary Garnet: Eureka! That has to be Dr. Zack's work! * Starcade: I'm not sure if it's Dr. Zack. It can be anyone. Re-Peat Boss, Bright Spark... * Gary Garnet: That's true, but Dr. Zack is the only villain so far to create superpowered teens as far as we know. It has to be him! * Red Fork: True. Bright Spark is a roboticist, not a geneticist. He wouldn't use anything that aren't robots. * Starcade: Re-Peat Boss is both a roboticist and a geneticist though. * Red Ruby: Ooooh, that Dr. Zack is going to be blown up to bits today! I'll ensure it, no exceptions! * Blue Ocean: What do you all say if we head over to his base and stop him before he can set up his big schemes like he always does? * Red Ruby: YES! * Akasha: Sounds like a plan. However, I think he might have been informed of that time when I formed an alliance with his team and betrayed them later. * Takeshi: Don't worry, sis, we got your back! * Grass Knuckles: Where is Dr. Zack's base anyway? * Akasha: I've been there. Maybe I can lead the way. * Blast: Well, we've all been there a few times. And since he hasn't blown up that base yet, as far as I'm concerned, it's probably in the same place as it was last time. Let's go! The Locked Room Gang heads towards Dr. Zack's base. When they arrive, they are seen by Miss Bloomina. * Miss Bloomina: You guys again? What do you want now? *''sees Akasha within the gang* You! What's your deal now? I think I don't need to say you're not welcome here ever again! * Akasha: Let's just say that I'm better off being a part of the Locked Room Gang than being part of your team of losers, flower fool. I'm surprised you haven't withered after all this time. * Miss Bloomina: Why, you! I'll make my plant minions send you to your grave if you keep disrespecting me! * Green Shadow: Well, Miss Bloomina, I think you know why we're here. * Starcade: Where's Dr. Zack? * Miss Bloomina: What are you talking about? He's still on vacations in Russia! * Red Ruby: See this? ''*takes out a cluster of dynamite sticks* ''Hurry up and tell us or else! * Akasha: Maybe you'll be the first to be sent to your grave after all if you don't confess, you incompetent fool. * Miss Bloomina: You idiots! I'm telling you the truth here! Dr. Zack is in Russia! I have no idea of what you want from me, but this is all I know. He's in Russia! Use your brains, idiots! If Dr. Zack was back, don't you think he'd send his team to attack Echo Creek, like he always does? * Red Ruby: Oh, so you do want some explosions! I wouldn't mind killing you to get the truth out of you! * Starcade: Mind if you explain the chaos occurring around the world? It was broadcasted on the news earlier. * Miss Bloomina: How should I know!? Why don't you ask those show-offs who their leader is!? Is Dr. Zack the only geneticist in the world? I don't think so! * Blast: Well, if Dr. Zack isn't here, I think you could let us check the base to make sure you're saying the truth. * Miss Bloomina: *''rolls her eyes* ''Fine, go inside and search for him as much as you want. He's not here! Geez, heroes these days... they think they can do whatever they want. Villains have rights too, you know! * Akasha: They have the rights to be roasted, that's what! * Bonk Choy: Ooooh!!! You got roasted, you dumb ol' flower! * Miss Bloomina: You're winning yourself a leafy death, girl. * Green Shadow: And before we do that, we saw Splash, Bark, Breeze and Tempo fighting Opposite Blast's team. Shouldn't you be aware of their whereabouts? * Miss Bloomina: Those fools? They wandered off to buy a videogame, and went mad when they figured out that Opposite Blast's team had bought the last copy. * Alice: They were fighting for that!? * Miss Bloomina: Yes. Stupid, isn't it? Sometimes it's not easy to be the boss... I do wish Dr. Zack was back already. I really enjoyed being the boss for a while, but now it's getting really annoying to have to make sure everyone doesn't act like a bunch of idiots. * Red Fork: Hey, guys! We're missing the point here! Let's just check the base and see if what Miss Bloomina is saying is true. * Miss Bloomina: Just make sure to not destroy anything inside the base. You've already caused us enough trouble. * Blue Ocean: Why, you... * Red Fork: Gee, guys, why are you all getting so combative lately? Can't we just focus on our mission, and stop pointless arguing? * Alice: I think Red Fork has a point. Akasha, Red, can you two please stop it with provoking the villains? In times like these we need to work things out as peacefully as possible. Otherwise, we could end up winning ourselves more enemies than we can handle. Let's just check the base. * Red Fork: You guys can argue with the villains all you want later, but right now we have to stop the global invasion. * Red Ruby: It's just...I can't trust them! * Akasha: Me neither. You have a point though, we should check this base. But someone has to stay here to make sure Miss Bloomina isn't up to anything. * Red Fork: Hey, if you want, I can stay here to keep an eye on her. * Blue Ocean: Good idea. The rest of us, let's go check out this base. * Blast: Let's go! ''Red Fork stays to keep an eye on Miss Bloomina, while the rest of the gang searches for Dr. Zack all around the base. They find Payton Piranha watching a movie in one room, Johnny McSplat practicing shooting at cardboard targets in another room, and Bob the Blob playing a game of solitaire in a third room. However, even after checking every room in the base, Dr. Zack is nowhere to be found. * Green Shadow: Dr. Zack isn't here? * Kyoji: Did we search every nook and cranny? * Green Shadow: Yes. * Repeater: Where is he? Where is he? * Red Ruby: I'd like to ask the same question myself. * Toby Topaz: Perhaps Miss Bloomina was telling the truth after all? (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000